Sasuke x Kotaro Drabbles
by Galaticx
Summary: A drabble-fic made up of short stories filled with fluffy yaoi! Warning: Some chapters may just be too cute viewer discretion is advised. (LOL, I'm just kidding. Everything is rated K )
1. 1: Leaving

**Sasuke x Kotaro Drabbles**

Summary: A drabble-fic made up of short stories filled with fluffy yaoi! Warning: Some chapters may just be too cute viewer discretion is advised. (LOL, I'm just kidding. Everything is rated K+)

1: Leaving

"Sasuke," Kotaro reached out, grabbing the ginger's gauntlet. The ninja turned to the younger man.

"Yes Kotaro?"

"Please don't leave."

Those three words became a routine over the months. However, no matter how often he heard them those words always broke his heart. Kotaro know Sasuke had work to do. He knew he was being selfish, but the redhead just couldn't let him go.

Whenever Kotaro had a job to do, Sasuke just wanted to grab him and pull him back onto the futon and under the covers. He could just never bring himself to do it. The younger would wake and get ready to leave. Sasuke could just watch. Once Kotaro was all set he'd turn back to his love. The ginger could just see the sadness in those mismatched eyes hidden away from the rest of the world.

"I love you." Kotaro would always say. Now, Sasuke found him saying it too. He felt the other's hand leave his arm. The redhead rolled under the covers, a small smile taking place of his worried frown.

Sasuke realized something then.

Kotaro just wanted to know his love would always be there.

No matter how far away, Sasuke would be there, day by day.


	2. 2: Cold

**Sasuke x Kotaro Drabbles**

**2: Cold**

Kotaro was always cold. Sasuke could never figure out why. Day by day and night by night, the younger ninja shiver and say that he was freezing.

At first Sasuke was skeptical and didn't believe him. Then Kotaro began to snuggle up to the other. When that began he realized just wrong he was. Soon he found himself holding always holding the redhead close. (He often had to fight the urge when around the others) And soon he would always worry about Kotaro when apart.

Then it hit, just like a bomb.

One night it just snapped to him.

Kotaro was afraid, afraid of loosing him. When some people became scared they get cold. The redhead was one those people.

The younger would hesitate to let Sasuke leave. He'd sometimes follow when his love went off on missions.

He was just afraid Sasuke wouldn't come back.

Whenever Sasuke held Kotaro, he was reassuring him. The ginger didn't know it, but he was building up the confidence that he would always come back. One day his love would not worry as much as he did now.

Suddenly Sasuke felt important to his love.


	3. 3: Home

**Sasuke x Kotaro Drabbles**

**3: Home**

Kotaro often missed his home. Sasuke never really understood why. Whenever the redhead spoke about the land the other never could figure what was so important. The land sounded terrible!

During fall, winter, and half of spring the place was covered in snow and there was little food. As the year passed there were many people and a lot of trade from other countries and regions. Raids would sometimes happen and entire villages could be destroyed. Men would often get in fights, near all of then ended in bloodshed.

As far as Sasuke was concerned, that sounded so horrible! However, no matter what his lover thought Kotaro just wanted to go home sometimes. He really loved it there.

Sasuke just wanted him to stay in Japan.

**I know that people did not go to Japan until way after the Sengoku Era. I made Kotaro's home Scandinavia (Norway, Sweden, and Denmark). However the land is more harsh and they are still Vikings and such.**

**Just my own little universe.**


	4. 4: Sing

**Sasuke x Kotaro Drabbles**

**4: Sing**

More often than not, Kotaro would sing. Most of the time he would only sing when he did work around the house. He would sing and sing. However, he was pretty shy if someone overheard him. Kotaro would blush and shy away, escaping from the awkward tension.

It wasn't like that with Sasuke however.

At first he'd freak every time Sasuke heard him. One day the ninja stopped him from fleeing. "No need to run. Kotaro, you have a very beautiful voice, sing all you'd like. I will never laugh at you." Sasuke found himself saying.

Kotaro, from there on, _loved _to sing. Every time he had the chance his soft voice would form the words of a song.

Not that Sasuke minded it anyway.


	5. 5: Birds

**Sasuke x Kotaro Drabbles**

**5: Birds**

Sasuke watched, confused, as a dozen small green birds flew down and landed near Kotaro. Tweets and chirps of the birds filled the air as more flew down to join. The climbed around the ninja's shoulders, a few even took to his head. Sasuke just couldn't grasp what the birds loved so much about the redhead.

The ginger observed as the birds started to move about even more. One chubby bird took the time to fall a sleep on Kotaro's head. Sasuke sighed. How odd…

Suddenly all the birds flew away… minus the chubby one. Kotaro frowned, unhappy the little friends had left. Not long after they had left a huge hawk swooped down and landed on Kotaro's shoulder. Sasuke watched closely, now amazed by the large near-golden bird.

The hawk made a noise and picked at the ninja's red hair before finding fascination in the sleeping, chubby green bird. It pecked at some of the bird's feathers, waking it. The small bird chirped loudly and flew away slowly. The hawk resumed gently pulling at the red hair. A laugh escaped Kotaro's mouth. He reached a hand up and petted the bird's soft feathers. Afterwards he looked back at Sasuke. The ninja sighed.

"I'll never understand you." He said and then backed away.

That hawk just gave him the evil eye…


End file.
